


All Hallow's Eve

by tco575



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tco575/pseuds/tco575
Summary: It's Halloween night, it's something that the crew had all been looking forward to. However, this year, they decided to put a spin on their costume ideas. Each of them picks out a costume for someone else, and no matter what, they have to wear it to the party later that night. Hopefully it's not something too embarrassing!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been about a year since I've actually written a fanfiction. So this is my updated Halloween AU for Yugioh, please let me know how I did, what I can improve on, and other ideas you might have! I'm always open to constructive criticism, and always looking forward to improving my writing skills. Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

It was a chilly Halloween night, the sun was setting, and the breeze sent chills down the spines of those who were out trick or treating. Nearby, at the local college, the frat house lit up with strobe lights and was shrouded in fog. Mokuba and Seto lit a bonfire at the park while they waited for the rest of their party to show up for their Halloween adventures. The bonfire flung burning red ashes into the air, billowing smoke as the wood crackled from the fire engulfing it. Seto wrapped himself in a soft fleece blanket; it was his favorite one, it varied in shades of blue plaid from being worn for years. It was the only thing he had left of his real parents, so he kept it near and dear to him. Mokuba tugged at the corner of the blanket, hoping his older brother would share with him while they were waiting for Yugi and his pals to show up. Being the kind older brother he was, Seto shared his most prized possession with his younger, and much colder, brother.  


Just as the brothers were settling down in the not so comfortable bench, they saw a car’s headlights shine into the parking lot across the way. It was Joey’s car, an old beater which was a sun-tarnished black, covered in rusty spots. It wasn’t the greatest vehicle, but it got him from point A to point B. Mokuba eagerly waved his hands in the air to catch their attention and to direct them toward their spot. In the distance, they could barely make out Yugi waving his hand in acknowledgement of their location.  


“Well, Mokie,” Seto began, “Are you ready for a long night ahead of you?”  


“I guess so, but if I got tired, couldn’t I just call of your chauffeurs to come pick me up?” Mokuba replied, trying to hold back his inevitable yawing.  


“Only as a last resort. I’d rather have you stick by me or even find some other kids your age to go hang out with for a while. Try to have some fun tonight, okay?” Seto patted his little brother on the head and gave him a reassuring smile.  


As Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan grew near, Seto stood up and greeted his boyfriend with a hug. Yugi, being as short as he was, he was kind of crushed during the hug, though he didn’t mind it at all. It had been awhile since he had actually spent time with Seto, so he took any sort of affection he could.  


The gang had planned on going to a costume party, though none of them showed up in their costumes. They apparently all had the same idea, picking each other’s outfits for the night. Now, this started off as a joke a few weeks prior, however, they all sort of took it seriously. Besides, they knew that they would get a kick out of it, if no one else did. Since it was already Halloween evening, the real parties haven’t started yet, they headed immediately to their nearest department store to pick out some wacky costumes for each other. Of course the rules were, it had to be from the Halloween section, so no matter how picked over, they had to pick something from whatever was left over from the last minute shoppers.  


When they arrived, the store was fairly quiet, parents and their children were already out collecting candy at this time, so they thankfully didn’t run into the very last minute candy shoppers that would be franticly running around collecting large bags of variety candies to hand out at their door steps that night. There were only a few Halloween costumes left, but rules were rules, Halloween section only.  


Joey reached his hand out and grabbed a “slutty” sailor costume, and gestured towards Tristan, winking and letting out a quiet giggle. Tristan rolled his eyes, walking past his embarrassing friend, and trying not to giggle with him.  


Insisting that Tristan wore the sailor dress, he exclaimed, “Rules are rules, Tristan! Remember, I get to pick your outfit for the night!”  


“Don’t get too excited, Joey. I know you just want to see these sexy legs,” Tristan joked back, and reluctantly grabbed the dress from Joey’s hands.  


Tea giggled and remembered that it was her turn to pick out Joey’s just as embarrassing costume. She carefully thumbed through each of the remaining choices, and came across a French Maid costume, that she deemed fit for Joey tonight. She pulled it off the rack and danced it in front of his face, laughing to herself while Joey angrily snatched it from her hands. This left Tristan to decide for her. She was kind of nervous, but also hopeful that he wouldn’t pick out something terrible. She knew that he kind of had a thing for her, even though she was still sort of in love with Yugi. She could never admit that though, it scared her to think about what Seto might do if he found that she was still in love with his boyfriend.  


Tristan examined each of the remaining costumes, mumbling to himself about what he thought would best suit Tea for the party. He was hoping that there would be a cute costume there for her to wear, but he wasn’t having very much luck finding the “right” thing. He glanced behind him and saw some of the cute superhero costumes for women on the other side and that it would be perfect for her. He grabbed a Harley Quinn inspired fake corset top and tutu, and presented it to Tea. Her reaction was pleasantly surprised. He secretly hoped that by making her wear a good outfit, she would like him more.  


Now it was Seto’s and Yugi’s turn to pick out their costumes for each other. Seto had his eyes on a “sexy” pharaoh costume that would be ironically perfect for Yugi, considering his partner. He chuckled to himself as he teasingly fumbled through the costumes, pretending not to see it right away. Yugi, on the other hand, already had a strong idea of what he was doing and what he had already picked out for him. He let out a sigh and played along, also pretending to not know what he was getting himself into (literally).  


Seto turned around and revealed the most embarrassing Egyptian Pharaoh costume, he had ever seen in his life. It was very much stereotypical, and it was short, _very short._ Seto giggled again, but immediately his face dropped from a smile to acknowledgement of his impending doom. He knew Yugi must have an ace up his sleeve for him. Yugi just stared, glancing up and down at his costume for the night. He smirked and headed toward the aisle to find the perfect outfit for his boyfriend.  


Now Yugi, he wanted to get Seto to wear something that he would never thought be possible. He wanted it to be kind of embarrassing, but also something ridiculous and out of character. Almost instantly, he had a bright idea for his partner’s costume. He was going to make Seto be a playboy bunny. Embarrassing, check. Sexy, check. Ridiculous, check. It made the perfect outfit for someone who needs to have a little bit of fun instead of being so stoic like he normally is with everyone else. All Yugi wanted was for Seto to have a little fun tonight, and maybe have a few drinks to lighten the mood a bit.  


Smiling like an idiot, Yugi turned around and revealed a black and white corset top, a costume set with bunny ears, tail, and make up, as well as some fish net tights and black tutu skirt. Seto’s jaw dropped and he began laughing so hard, while everyone stared at him.  


“You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” Seto managed to get out in between laughter fits.  


“Rules are rules, are they not?” Yugi implied, he gave his partner a wink and a sly smirk. He knew that there was nothing he could do.  


“Screw the rules, I’ve got money!” Seto exclaimed and then started to calm down. His breathing finally returned to normal, and quickly realized that this was no laughing matter. He knew that this was something that he couldn’t back down on, he really wanted to impress his boyfriend. “Uh, yeah, don’t worry, I’m not backing down on your challenge. Let’s get going now, okay? I, uh, need to start getting ready, it might take a while to squeeze into this corset top.” He kept fumbling over his words, getting nervous about going out in public with this ridiculous outfit.  


_I really hope Yugi likes this choice he’s made, because I’m going to have a good time tonight if it kills me._ Seto’s thoughts raced through his head at the speed of light, the short drive back to his place seemed like it took hours to get there. I’m going to have to show him who’s really the boss later… He shook off this last thought while he grabbed the door handle of his car to get out. _He better be prepared…_


End file.
